Lignes Floues
by MlleEnora
Summary: Percy et Annabeth sont tombés dans le Tartare, la jumelle du premier disparaît pour aller chercher de l'aide au sein même du camp adverse et les 5 héros restant continue tant bien que mal leur quête en essayant de survivre.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ Je vous annonce que le contexte du départ ainsi que les personnages et quelques phrases sont à Rick Riordan (malheureusement...) à part l'histoire et quelques personnages qui sont sortis tout droits de mon imagination :D Et je ne touche pas non plus d'argent pour cette histoire...

/!\ CHAPITRE ÉDITÉ!

Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout hein :P

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_Percy sourit. Il savait que les enjeux étaient forts. Ils savaient que cette journée pouvait tourner au cachemar. Mais il savait aussi qu'Annabeth était à bord de ce navire. Si les choses se déroulaient sans encombres, ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie._  
_Il passa un bras sur les épaules d'Hazel et l'autre sur celles de Frank._

_-Venez, dit-il, j'aimerais vous présenter mon autre famille._

ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº

_La situation paraissait sous contrôle. Même ce mystérieux frisson glacé qui la parcourait depuis le lancement du bateau s'était dissipé, du moins pour le moment._

_Le vaisseau descendait en traversant les nuages, et Annabeth ne pouvait empêcher les doutes de dernière minute de l'assaillir. Et si c'était une mauvaise idée? Et si les Romains, prit de panique en les voyant, les attaquaient sans préambule?_

ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº

_Daphné était à côté de Jason à la poupe et regardait la Nouvelle-Rome avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait voir Rome reconstitué! Enfin pas pour les Grecs. Elle se penchait par-dessus le bastingage et détaillait tout ce qui se passait. Y compris l'immense rassemblement de Romains qui les pointait du doigt et qui préparait leurs armes. Mauvais ça. Pour les Grecs comme pour les Romains, le navire étant lourdement armé... C'est à dire très lourdement armé._

_Soudain la jeune femme vit trois personnes sortirent d'un bâtiment, le Sénat d'après ce que lui avait dit Jason. Elle reconnut instantanément la silhouette de son jumeau malgré la distance et sourit avec bonne humeur. Il lui avait manqué plus que tout le monde ne le croyait. Lorsqu'Annabeth avait pleuré pendant des jours, la fille de Poséidon se contentait d'être présente pour la fille d'Athéna, en parfaite meilleure amie. Un masque impénétrable sur le visage, des yeux bleus-verts qui brillaient d'une lueur de colère et de fureur et le tour était joué, personne ne l'embêtait._

_Elle résista à l'envie de sautiller sur place en faisant de grands gestes pour qu'il la voit et se contenta de se redresser... Pour finalement sautiller sur place... Mais pas en battant des bras c'était déjà ça._

_- Daphné, arrête de faire ça, on dirait ma mère! s'écria Piper en ouvrant de grands yeux._

_L'intéressée s'immobilisa et éclata de rire. Ses yeux pétillèrent et elle imagina Aphrodite en train de sautiller sur place en battant des mains ce qui la fit se plier de rire. Les autres la regardaient un peu étonnés, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu rire à part Annabeth qui, elle, ne l'avait pas vu rire depuis huit longs mois._

_Daphné reprit lentement son souffle et se redressa, elle fit un sourire éblouissant à la fille de la déesse de l'Amour et retourna regarder la Nouvelle-Rome, son sourire toujours accroché __aux lèvres._

ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº

_Piper songea à l'éclat de rire que Daphné venait d'avoir. Pendant un instant elle avait cru que ses nerfs avaient lâchés. Tous les pensionnaires de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé lui avait dit qu'elle ne riait plus depuis la disparition de Percy Jackson. __Piper n'avait pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache que son nom entier était Daphné Jackson et qu'elle la voit dormir dans le bungalow 3. C'était la jumelle de Percy et sa disparition lui avait fait bien plus mal qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Apparemment elle était la joie de vivre incarnée avant, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait passée. Elle riait très souvent, elle souriait beaucoup et ne paraissait jamais sérieuse d'après les plus anciens pensionnaires. Pire que les jumeaux Alatir d'après certain même si elle ne faisait pas ou peu de blagues. Puis il y eu la disparition et elle devint plus que sérieuse et ne se dérida pas._

_Piper avait vaguement songé que ça avait dût être très dur pour elle mais n'avait pas put se représenter le vide que la jeune fille devait ressentir. _

_Et lorsqu'elle lui avait fait un sourire éblouissant, tout à l'heure, la fille d'Aphrodite avait finalement compris que c'était simplement la joie de revoir sa partie manquante.__Elle sourit et se concentra énormément puis murmura en y mettant tout son cœur:_

_-Déposez vos armes, nous voulons juste vous parler._

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

_Hazel sortit du Sénat avec Percy et Frank, son nouveau petit-ami. Cette pensée la fit rougir mais en même temps elle en était heureuse. Elle n'avait peut être pas pu être avec Sammy mais elle avait Frank. Se secouant et refusant de penser à Sammy, la jeune fille suivit Percy qui les entraîna vers le navire d'où une échelle venait d'être déroulée. Trois filles et deux garçons, à peu près du même âge que Percy, descendirent et des murmures parcoururent les rangs des Romains en reconnaissant leur ancien préteur. "Jason était revenu à la maison", c'était ce qu'on entendait de tous les côtés. _

_Percy enleva ses bras des épaules de ses amis, vexant légèrement Hazel. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voit en leur compagnie? Frank fronça les sourcils, prouvant ainsi qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde que sa petite-amie. _

_La première fille à avoir descendu l'échelle tourna sur elle-même, comme si elle recherchait quelqu'un et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur eux trois. Hazel frissonna en sentant les yeux verts la transpercer du regard. Elle dévisagea la jeune fille et se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Percy. Les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes cheveux noirs - bien que plus long - et la même aura surpuissante. La demi-déesse courut soudain vers eux et Percy s'avança un peu et se campant sur ses pieds, comme décidé à ne pas se faire renverser par un raz-de-marrée. L'inconnue se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle, elle semblait décidée à ne plus le lâcher. _

_-C'est elle Annabeth? demanda alors Frank, un peu perdu. _

_Percy et la fille éclatèrent de rire et Percy répondit:_

_-Non, elle s'est ma sœur jumelle, Daphné. _

_Hazel écarquilla les yeux. Sa sœur jumelle?! Il ne lui en avait pas parlé! Frank au contraire n'avait pas l'air étonné et il hocha simplement la tête. Hazel se promit de leur dire deux mots à tout les deux, oublier de lui parler de sa sœur jumelle, non mais franchement. _

_Reyna la préteur se redressa. Visiblement à contrecœur, elle se tourna vers Jason. _

_-Jason Grace, mon ancien collègue... (Dans sa bouche, le mot "collègue" prenait des accents dangereux.) Je te souhaite la bienvenue et bon retour chez toi. Quant à tes amis... _

_Percy se dégagea soudainement de l'étreinte de Daphné et courut vers une jeune fille blonde au yeux gris orageux qui faisait de même. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si rien autour ne comptait, ils me se rendirent pas compte de l'agitation des Romains. _

_-Par les dieux, je m'aurais jamais cru que... _

_La jeune fille lui fit soudainement une clé anglaise et le plaqua au sol avec un avant-bras sur son cou. _

_-Si jamais tu me quittes de nouveau, je jure devant tous les dieux... _

_Percy et Daphné éclatèrent de rire ensemble dans un synchronisme parfait, détendant l'atmosphère du même coup. Détachant son regard de la blonde et de son petit-ami, Hazel posa ses yeux dorés sur la jeune fille encore à côté d'elle qui se tourna vers Frank en riant et en pointant la jeune fille blonde du doigt._

_-Tu vois, _elle_, c'est Annabeth. _

_Puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, un jet d'eau partit en direction de Percy et le trempa de la tête au pied en le projetant à un mètre de distance. Daphné rit de nouveau en fixant son frère qui la regardait, encore sous le choc._

_-Il n'y a pas qu'Annabeth qui a le privilège de te menacer et de t'attaquer, mon cher. Si tu me refais un coup comme celui-là, tu vas le regretter._

_Un sourire sur les lèvres mais qui n'éclairait pas ses yeux, Daphné le regardait mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée. _


	2. Chapitre 1

Le disclaimer est au chapitre précédent, alors je le répéterais pas :)

Le prologue est édité, je l'ai un peu améliorer ^^ je tiens à préciser que l'idée générale de "l'amélioration" vient de **HarryGinnyFanfic** qui va (bientôt j'espère) poster un Jily tout simplement formidable ^^ enfin le début est formidable après faut qu'elle le finisse pour que je puisse juger la suite :) Un peu de pub n'a jamais fait de mal à personne :P

Enfin bref, j'ai finis alors place au chapitre! (et n'oubliez pas de reviewer! :D)

* * *

**_Chapitre 1:_**

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vraiment rit était la veille de la disparition de Percy, son éclat de rire sur l'Argo II avait plus été une crise de nerfs qu'un véritable rire, et elle sentait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle rirait sans se forcer, par politesse. Percy et Annabeth était maintenant dans le Tartare et elle, Daphné, n'avait rien pu faire. Même pas plongé à leur suite à cause d'Hazel, Nico, Léo et Frank qui l'avaient retenu. Le fait était que maintenant elle ne bougeait plus de son lit, assise en tailleur, les yeux fermés et se concentrant pour chercher le moindre indice dans son cœur, son âme ou encore son esprit que son jumeau n'était pas mort. Et pour l'instant c'était en vain. Et Annabeth? Qu'était-elle devenu? Etait-elle encore en vie avec son frère ou... ?

Secouant la tête, la jeune fille soupira en s'allongeant, en gardant les yeux fermés. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils avaient disparu, deux semaines qu'elle essayaient de ne pas perdre espoir mais de jours en jours cet espoir s'amenuisait et finirait par disparaître. Dès la première nuit, elle avait emménagé dans la chambre de Percy, se sentant plus proche de lui ainsi que lorsqu'elle était dans sa chambre à elle... et aussi car elle avait détruite la sienne. Malgré elle, elle en voulait un peu à Annabeth pour ne pas avoir vu le fil de l'araignée mais elle avait rapidement éloigné ce sentiment lorsqu'elle s'était souvenu que sa meilleure amie aussi était tombée. Et surtout, elle en voulait énormément à Héra qui l'avait séparé de Percy. Elle ne haïssait pas la reine des cieux mais ne l'aimait pas non plus, elle n'était pas directement touché par les actions de la reine comme l'était Annabeth, ou encore Percy, jusqu'à cet hiver maudit où il avait disparu. Mais malgré ça elle ne la détestait pas car elle comprenait son point de vue même si elle avait un don pour taper sur les nerfs des gens.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle prit sa décision et un éclat dur et déterminé y prit place. Elle se leva, alla dans sa chambre qu'elle trouva dévastée et elle fit une rapide grimace en pensant qu'elle y était allée un peu fort. Elle mit rapidement ses affaires les plus importantes dans un sac, prit des carrés d'ambroisie, une petite bouteille de nectar et une couverture, vérifiant au passage qu'elle avait bien ses armes. Elle sortit et alla dans la cuisine qu'elle trouva, par chance, déserte. Elle y prit des vivres sans pour autant tout vider, de toute façon Piper avait la corne d'abondance alors ils ne manqueraient de rien. En ayant cette pensée Daphné sourit et ajouta des vivres sans craindre d'en prendre trop: si elle était blessée elle en aurait besoin.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et enfila un jean solide, un T-shirt noir et résistant ainsi que des baskets qui, elle le savait, résisteraient aux combats et avec lesquels elle ne risquerait pas de finir pieds nus. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre de Percy et se coucha sur le lit pour dormir et aussi pour attendre que la nuit tombe. La nuit et l'obscurité l'aidait depuis sa rencontre avec la fille de la déesse de la Nuit et des Ténèbres originelles, jeune demi-déesse qu'elle allait devoir revoir plus tôt qu'elle ne présageait.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Piper sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'atmosphère était bizarre, trop lourde. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Tout allait bien pourtant, enfin aussi bien que ça pouvait aller sans Percy et Annabeth... Léo avait plutôt bien réparé l'Argo II de sorte qu'il pouvait aussi bien voler que flotter comme le début, ils avaient aussi réussi à récupérer des armes et autres (ce qui ravissait Hedge), Jason, Frank, Hazel et Nico avait récupérer de la bataille, tout comme elle, et toutes les blessures avaient été parfaitement soignées grâce à des nymphes et il n'y avait que Daphné qui ne sortait pas de la chambre de Percy et ne semblait pas se remettre de la disparition de son jumeau.

Penser à la fille de Poséidon lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était temps qu'elle sorte un peu, elle devait ressembler à un fantôme maintenant... Descendant pour aller aux cabines, la jeune fille songea que tout était bien silencieux en bas, comparé au pont où le vent hurlait. En ouvrant la porte de celle de Percy, elle sut qu'il y avait un problème. Les draps étaient défait mais personne dessus sinon tout était parfaitement rangé, or Percy n'était pas des plus soigneux. Courant vers la cabine de la sœur, elle ouvrit brutalement le battant mais ici aussi c'était désert, bien que la pièce soit dévastée. Elle fouilla tout l'étage, la cuisine, l'infirmerie et la salle des armes mais ne trouva pas son amie alors elle remonta à toute vitesse en demandant aux autres Sang-Mêlés:

-Est-ce que vous avez-vu Daphné?!

Secouant la tête avec inquiétude, ils se mirent immédiatement à la recherche de leur amie mais firent chou blanc.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Ils tombaient. C'était la seule chose qu'Annabeth pouvait dire avec certitude. Depuis combien de temps? Elle n'en savait rien, où étaient-ils? Elle ne savait pas non plus. Elle était accroché à Percy depuis le début et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il ne disparaîtrait pas à nouveau. Il était là, contre elle, dans une étreinte forte, de peur de lâcher l'autre et c'était la seule chose qui lui importait. Elle pouvait bien aller au Tartare si c'était avec lui.


End file.
